


Amnesty

by saya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya/pseuds/saya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic idea of Steve going to Tony after the events of the movie to aplogise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beated by Ishilde (thank you)
> 
> I wrote this drabble - short fic for a challenge "amnesty" for avengers_land on LJ

They started on a wrong foot at the very beginning, but it wasn’t exactly his fault that Tony Stark took the liberties that Steve could not comprehend. Still, Steve told himself that he shouldn’t have reacted as he did and actually lose his temper. It wasn’t his style, but Stark pushed all the right buttons. Steve changed his mind during the battle, and never got the chance to tell Iron Man that his words were spoken in anger.

Now he was standing in front of that “big and ugly” building looking up to where the A still hung and nothing more. In that moment he would have preferred go face Red Skull, Hitler or Loki, than to go up there and talk to Tony. In the end it was something that had to be done. Now the major task was finding the genius in the tower.

Luckily it wasn’t actually difficult finding the owner of the tower, once he got information that Stark was probably in the highest floors. The moment he stepped there he was greeted by a voice with British accent, telling him that Mr. Stark was in his workshop. For a moment he was weirded out, but followed the directions of the entity which introduced itself as Jarvis.

Rogers kept looking around so that he could remember which way he arrived. He halted at a wall which seemed to be made out of glass, but he doubted it was made out of something so fragile. He arrived to the sliding door, and when those opened he was rolled over by some screaming, that probably was what, in these days, people liked to call music.

As he stepped in to what he presumed was Stark’s workshop, the music got lowered down and he finally noticed the man he was searching for stand up and speak:  
“Jarvis, what the hell! I was listening to that, you know!”  
“Pardon me sir, but you have a visitor.”  
The dark haired man finally turned towards Steve, for a moment not being able to mask his surprise. After a second the cocky grin was plastered on his face.  
“Oh, if it isn’t the good cap, coming to see me in my big and ugly building.”

For a moment Steve almost took the bite, but then he stopped himself at the last moment. He took a deep breath:  
“No, Tony, I came here to make amends, not to fight. I think both of us were out of line in that moment, and, at least from my side, I said things I didn’t actually mean, nor had right to say.”

Tony just looked at him, thinking, while he was cleaning his hands in the first thing that he found (his shirt). He came few steps closer to the blond, his eyes fixed on his face, like he was searching for something there. And Steve couldn’t think of anything else than the fact that Tony Stark was a handsome… no, actually beautiful man. Said man came closer than was necessary, at least in Steve’s eyes, and spoke:  
“So Cap… you granting me amnesty?” smirked Tony and before Steve could answer, his lips were caught in an unexpected kiss.


End file.
